What Happens at a Hillander Wedding
by Owlkin
Summary: Shenanigans, that's what. A one-shot involving those quaint wedding customs.


**This is prompted from an actual wedding with one type of custom and is just fluff without real plot. Don't take it seriously. For Aereal.**

* * *

A night of restless tossing and turning, followed by being forcibly ejected from her soft bed and prodded at by a veritable legion of handmaids had done nothing for Karigan's flagging energy as she lifted her hand to cover a yawn.

Her aunt Stace frowned minutely at the action, and Karigan abruptly closed her mouth, leaning back into her seat with a soft sigh. A strong hand closed about hers and gently squeezed her fingers, prompting a soft smile from her.

Her new husband did not look much better. Although impeccably groomed and devilishly handsome in his blue coat, there was a hint of purple bruising under each of the eyes that looked at her fondly, albeit tiredly.

Karigan's free hand moved to tentatively brush the crown, which to her utter bafflement fit perfectly. Zachary's eyes followed the movement and he smiled wryly, "It takes a special sort of woman to wear that crown," he said softly.

She scoffed lightly with a light blush gracing her cheeks, but her blue eyes danced as she settled to watch the wedding party enjoy themselves, her hand still firmly held in his.

A call rang out from the group of young male courtiers, causing a general titter of excitement to ripple through the ballroom. Zachary groaned and seemed to shrink back into his chair.

She turned her head slightly, "What is happening?"

He looked slightly abashed, "Hillander has a number of wedding customs and as some of my titled cousins are here at the wedding . . . . "

He trailed off and was interrupted by their table being forcibly slid away from their chairs. Karigan fought the urge to stand and stare down the posse of young men striding their way, but her aunts' glares kept her planted where she was.

A young blonde nobleman, barely out of his books, grinned at his monarchs and offered a bow, "With your permission, my King?"

Zachary paused and glanced at Karigan's bewildered expression, giving her a reassuring wink, "Proceed."

Four young men casually positioned themselves around her, and reached down to hoist her chair in the air with her grasping at the hand rests precariously. With a gasp, she looked over her shoulder, "What is this about?"

Zachary stood and shrugged one shoulder, "A Hillander custom? Indulge me, love?"

She scowled at him, but he only grinned back at her and followed the small entourage into the center of the ballroom, laughing good naturedly at the ribald comments offered by some of the braver courtiers as they watched their King and Queen with expectation.

Karigan was set down hastily after she hissed a few explicit threats under her breath. She glared at their backs as they retreated and carefully re-arranged her pale green skirts about her, warily looking about her.

Zachary came to kneel very close to her, his hands in her lap as he whispered, "Will you trust me and perhaps forgive me if you take offense?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and closely regarded the earnestness in his eyes, before asking, "You say this is tradition?"

He nodded solemnly.

Karigan narrowed her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me before now?"

Zachary bit his lip and leaned forward in a more intimate manner, "I didn't think you'd let me do this."

She leaned back suspiciously, "Do what?"

Abruptly, she felt a coolness as her skirts were lifted slightly and his hands closed about her ankle, but he was careful to shield her with his body, away from the gaze of others. She squirmed and looked at him with some degree of alarm as she felt his fingers gently caress her, "You wouldn't do this in front of all these people?"

A very toothy grin was her reply as his hands snaked higher about her calf, "I believe, my dear, that you were instructed to wear a particular sort of garter for today?"

Karigan sputtered slightly and looked about her at the amused faces of their guests, "Y-y-yes, but it isn't at all where a garter should go, they told me to place it higher . . ."

He tilted his head at her with a rakish smile.

"Oh," she said faintly as his fingers traced a clever pattern over the silk covering her knee.

Zachary lifted his eyes to the ceiling as his hands went higher, brushing the edge of her stocking, "I wonder where it might be, you certainly did place it rather high."

She gripped the edges of her chair, a pink flush over her face as she fought not to squirm. "What . . . exactly is the purpose of this tradition?"

He rested his chin for a moment on her knee, "It is said that the garter from a happy bride gives a young man luck in finding his own."

Karigan softened a bit at the look in his eyes, but his hands very quickly reminded her what the end result of this little game was. She shifted a bit and tried to issue a challenge with her eyes, "Still having trouble finding it? Do you need a map?"

Zachary jerked slightly and gave her a slightly incredulous look, "Somehow, I think you heard that line in the Rider common room."

She lifted her chin and gave him a smirk, "Oh? Where is the garter then?"

His fingers caught the edge of the lacy underthing and he stopped for a moment, canting his head, "This next bit might be embarrassing for you."

Karigan scoffed, "How can it be worse than it is?"

He squinted a moment but as he pulled the garter down to her knee, he withdrew one hand to carefully roll up her filmy skirts, not breaking eye contact as he lowered his head to press a kiss to her exposed knee. That kiss might have calmed a few of her nerves, but the heat intensified again as she watched in astonishment as he tugged the garter down her slim leg with his teeth.

The hoots and catcalls of the guests did not register as she felt his hot breath against her skin, and felt his hands smooth her skirts down again, a triumphant twinkle in his eyes. She was faintly aware that her mouth might be slightly agape at that moment, but she was far too busy staring at him with a mix of desire, anger, and confusion.

Standing, he reached down for her hands and placed a sweet kiss on each of her knuckles, eliciting a sigh from the ladies, and a hum of approval from the guests in general.

Then with an infinite amount of swagger, he turned on his heel and strode a few steps away with the garter held aloft in one hand, "And who wishes to be in possession of this particular token?"

The young men from earlier now jostled in a small group, about fifteen paces from the King.

Zachary gave them his back and turned back to face his Queen, carefully flinging the garter over his shoulder in a calculated arc.

The young blonde man leapt up and easily caught it amongst his shorter peers, happily waving it about like some sort of banner, to Karigan's infinite horror.

Her husband came back to where she sat and offered her a hand to stand, drawing the crowd's attention easily with a raised hand and addressing the young nobleman. "May you find a bride that has gives you as much happiness as mine has this day," he started, accepting a goblet from a waiting servant, then he raised his glass while wrapping a tight arm about her waist, "To the Queen!"

"To the Queen!"

Karigan leaned into his embrace and shyly tucked herself in closer as the guests called out their best wishes, reaching up to whisper into his ear, "Hillanders like to throw undergarments around at a wedding?"

Zachary looked down at her innocently, "Doesn't everybody? You should see what we do at birthday parties."

* * *

 **Very OC. Just for fun. I tried to write something other than KZ x K, which lasted all of 5 min. Looks like I am going down with that ship.**


End file.
